


Rainbow Six Drabble Set

by ShadowDragon519



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, It's not all sadness I promise, M/M, Operation Outbreak, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:36:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowDragon519/pseuds/ShadowDragon519
Summary: A clump of drabbles I've had ideas for ranging from angst, to smut, to fluff, and whatever in between. Note that none of these drabbles are intertwined (AKA: all chapters are stand-alone).All warnings will be posted in the beginning notes for each "chapter".





	1. "Catcher"

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: Major Character Death. Implied/Referenced Character Death. Implied/Referenced Suicide. Angst. Potential Operation: Outbreak spoilers.
> 
> Inspired by a photo I found called 'Marius "Catcher" Streicher' that depicts how he may look if infected (Ari, if you see this, I am so in love with your design and I hope I did it some justice). I love it so much, even if the implications are super sad (I love him so much I swear). PapaKapkan has a link to Ari's Tumblr on their fic 'Nightmare "Catcher"'.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been lying there, body aching as rubble dug into his bruised spine. He vaguely recalled Thermite calling him in for the extraction of the current Hot Zone trio, the group having successfully destroyed the Nursery being put together by the Parasite in the Sierra Paradise Resort. A sharp pain in his left thigh reminded him of how he ended up curled in the remains of a car dealership. He closed his eyes, replaying the images of spikes launching at his helicopter, riping apart the blades keeping the pilot aloft. He remembered plummeting towards the building he currently lay bleeding, the shrieks of infected echoing in his eardrums before he first lost consciousness.

 

His fingers drifted towards the still bleeding wound on his leg, fingertips brushing against a solid mass embedded in the flesh. Against his better judgement, he pulled the object from his leg, wincing as he watched more blood pool in the space beneath him.

 

He looked at the object, eyes going wide behind his visor, breath escaping him in pants. He had hoped that it was simply a piece of rubble, or a piece of metallic remains from his crashed bird. His vision began to swim as he realized how dire his situation had become. The object clenched in his fingers was a spike. One of the same that took him out of the sky.

 

He was infected.

 

He grit his teeth, struggling to sit up on his own as questions flooded through his mind, each one worrying him more than the last.

 

 _What if someone finds out? Was he really even infected? If so, is there a cure? Did Doc's theory come to fruition? Would he have to put an end to himself before the evac team even reached him? Would they reach him? Worst of all, how would_ he  _react to this?_

 

He shook his head, cursing as his head throbbed with the motion. He didn't want to think of what some of the answers would be. Despite the hope he held, that he would be safe, that Doc had a cure ready, he knew something was wrong. He knew he wasn't safe. Not anymore. He could feel something twisting inside of him. Something dark, something dangerous. Something inhuman.

 

He squinted, seeing a flash of light in the distance.

 

_Had they found him? Was it too late?_

 

He didn't want to think about it.

 

He huffed, shifting his body on the rubble, hoping to alleviate the strange tension he felt between his shoulder blades. He heard Finka before he saw her, the youngest Spetsnaz operator giving orders to her two companions, Glaz and Ying, by the sound of their responses. Glaz got to work barricading any window or doorway he could find in the dealership, Ying reinforcing whatever wall she could with what little supplies she could use. Finka helped the German operator sit up, checking over his wounds, or lack thereof. Determining that he was in acceptable health for transport, she called in her team, giving Thermite the all-clear to send in another evac chopper.

 

He flinched as Glaz sat behind him, using his own body to keep the smaller male upright. He felt Glaz' rifle rest on his shoulder, the younger using him for leverage while keeping an eye on the doorway. He eyed the suppressor at the end of the sniper, body relaxing as he realized his eardrums were safe from the known crack of the powerful weapon. His back itched, but he chose to ignore it, fearing for what it could mean.

 

He grabbed at his arm, where his GSG 9 patch resided, and tore the item from his sleeve. He passed it backwards to the sniper, an agreement they made long ago coming to light. He felt more than heard Glaz' growl as he felt the fabric between his fingers.

 

"You know how this might end."

 

He whispered, the Russian sighing in response. He could feel the twisting from before return with a vengeance. He watched as the trio dispatched near endless waves of infected. Grunts and Breachers, a Rooter or two. All ws going smoothly, until an Apex appeared. He felt Glaz tense as Finka boosted the team, focus shifting from the remaining Breachers onto the Apex, Ying tossing her last Candela at the creature. They expended most of their remaining ammunition to bring down the beast, Ying having taken the brunt of its assault. With it's dying breath, they heard it scream. Normally, they would ignore it and move on, but its words froze Glaz as he felt the defender tense.

 

"Catcher?"

 

The Russian murmured, the German twitching at the term. He worried for the smaller male, feeling something prodding at his chest. He slowly looked down, breath hitching as he noticed small appendages tearing through the fabric of the pilots uniform. He slowly scooted back, trying not to alert his teammate to his newfound knowledge. It wasn't enough. Finka turned, slowly, eyes narrowed as she caught sight of the movement behind the German.

 

"Marius, what has happened to you?"

 

He noted that her hand rested on her sidearm, having expended her rifle ammo on the Apex. He looked to Ying, seeing her LSW pointed at him, hands shaking. Her teeth were gritted, it was clear that none of them knew what to do, nor what to expect from him. He watched as a single tear slid down Finka's cheek, gun removed from its holster. He followed her gaze, his once blue eyes locking onto the growing appendages protruding from his spine. He tested them, picking himself up from the floor, surprised at the strength in the spindly limbs.

 

"Tell him I'm sorry. I didn't want it to end this way. I didn't want it to end at all."

 

Glaz nodded once, Ying's eyes closing with a resigned sigh at the motion. Finka's grip tightened on the weapon in her hands, rifle slung onto her back. He noticed the resolved expression on her face, regret and understanding in her icy eyes.

 

"Goodnight, Streicher."

 

He closed his eyes, murmuring one more thing, a single word heard only by the Russian at his back.

 

He heard the shots, but felt nothing.

 

He supposed, there were worse ways to go.

 

* * *

 

 

Thermite paced as the Hot Zone operators returned, but no sign of their fourth teammate.

 

"What the hell happened out there?!"

 

Tachanka slowly stood from his seat at the debriefing table, eyes locked onto the patch being absentmindedly rubbed between Glaz' fingers. The older operator silenced Thermite with a huff and a wave of his hand.

 

"He knew."

 

Glaz nodded, the entire room falling silent. Ying stepped forward, hand resting on the snipers shoulder. Her words were soft as she spoke to the remaining operators.

 

"Ash, could you find a way to get this back to him? And Doc, radio Blitz, he might be able to mitigate the worst of the damage, if he knows what to expect beforehand."

 

The two nod at the smaller female, Ash gently taking the patch from Glaz, jaw clenched as she realized what he must be feeling. She left the tent, snapping at some recruits as she did her damndest to ensure that the patch she held made it back to Hereford in one piece, and soon. Doc called Blitz from a private corner of the hazmat tent, the medic barely forcing the words out as he thought of what could happen once _he_ received the patch.

 

Thy all hoped that Blitz could help soften the blow that they all knew the little patch of cloth would deal.

 

They had no idea how wrong they were.

 

* * *

 

 

Pake, shaking hands held a now tear-stained patch, thumbs gently running over the stitched designs. Blitz had just left the room, tears streaking down his face just as well.

 

He returned two hours later. It was then that he realized his mistake.

 

Bandit was dead before he even reached the hallway.

 

* * *

 

 

_He closed his eyes, murmuring one more thing, a single word heard only by the Russian at his back._

 

**_'Brunsmeier.'_ **


	2. Lifelines (Echo/Lesion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Violence, Minor Character Death
> 
> "Sometimes, things go wrong. When they do, I'll always be there to guide you through it." Fluff, established relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SIDE NOTE: For those who have already read "Catcher" BEFORE this update, I have added a line that was apparently deleted without me knowing. It adds, in my opinion, to the angst factor. (The edit is at the end of the chapter, for those wondering).

Their mission was supposed to be simple.

 

Six sent them out to a schoolhouse in Oregon where the wife of some well-known politician needed to be protected. They never asked how the hostage got there, or why they were there in the first place. They simply grabbed the woman and hunkered down in the basement, reinforcing what they could and placing their gadgets where they couldn't. Mute had placed his Monis wherever Bandits CEDs didn't cover, Doc checking and re-checking his stims, hoping he'd brought enough for the hyperactive German. Jäger put down his Magpies around the hostage, one of them conveniently placed beside the shield Echo lay behind, Yokai hovering between the rafters in the hallway.

 

It was supposed to be easy. It usually was.

 

They dispatched the first two waves of White Masks with little difficulty, Doc only using one of his stims on Mute, since the youngest operator leaned the wrong way and got hit by a stray bullet of Bandits. The third wave, however, was more challenging than they expected.

 

Yokai had been destroyed, followed soon by three CEDs, two Monis and all three of Jägers Magpies. Doc had used three more stims, one on both Germans and another on the Brit, Echo still behind his deployable shield. Only now, he was taking peak shots at a shielded terrorist. With a few slurs in a different language, both Bandit and Jager had been taken down, the two nestled together behind a shelving unit, hands pressing insistently on their wounds. Doc had used his last stim on himself as he took a shotgun blast to the leg from a distance, the stim managing to give the medic the boost he needed to check over his wounded teammates, his own injuries soon forgotten. Mute and Echo took turns taking out the terrorists, slowly but surely dwindling their numbers. Echo barely heard Bandits cold voice thorugh their team comms, but the words he did hear sent a chill down his spine.

 

" _The hostage is down._ "

 

Echo grit his teeth, heart pounding as he turned to survey the damage. Doc was already busy keeping himself and the German duo alive, so someone had to check. He paled as he took note of the blood pooling beneath the woman at a rate far faster than he anticipated. Mute, contrary to his name, yelled out something that sent Echo into overdrive, his worry quickly slipping into panic.

 

"Bomber on tower stairs. Doesn't look good for us, mates."

 

The British operator stood with a slouch, blood seeping through the side of his SAS uniform as he gripped his pistol, shotgun ammo already spent. Echo eased around the taller male, aiming as closely at the bombers head as he could. He shot the man in bursts, having to switch to his Bearing as the blue light turned red, heavy breathing getting louder as the suicider charged. With the last bullets in his mag, Echo managed to take him down, hands slightly shaking as the bombers head tapped against his boots.

 

He turned back to his team, Mute clenching his side as he leaned against the wall, mask in his hand. Noticing Echos stare, he shook his head, motioning to the unmoving hostage. They faintly heard Doc mutter as his hands came away from her throat.

 

"Hostage is KIA. Prepare for evac."

 

Mute helped Jäger and Bandit to their feet, supporting the two as they all hobbled up the stairs and towards their evac chopper. Echo watched mutely as Doc gently scooped the limp body into his arms, wincing as the pain in his leg flared to life. Echo reached out a hand, as if to offer help, but Doc shook his head.

 

"There are other things for you to worry about than her. I spoke with SIx, she's having someone contact you shortly. Remember, this wasn't your fault, Masaru."

 

He stared after the Frenchman, thoughts clouded over with the very things he told him not to worry about. That is, until his voice of clarity sounded in his headset. The voice soothed him, reminded him of things he had momentarily forgotten. He controlled his breathing, heart slowly returning to normal at the voice soaked in honey. Eventually, Mute came back in, slowly leading the Japanese male to the chopper.

 

"Hey, he'll be there when we land. Just stay calm until then, yeah?"

 

He simply nodded, eyes softer than they were, which was enough for the younger male. Their flight would last a while, the body of their objective resting in the black bag strapped to a gurney threatening to overpower the words he tries desperately to cling to.

 

" _Sometimes, things go wrong. When they do, I'll always be there to guide you through it._ "

 

When they landed, he wasn't surprised to see Lesion standing just off to the side of the landing pad. He was, however, surprised to see Ying standing slightly behind her squad mate. She smiled at him, a weary look in her eyes. She knew of his relationship with Lesion, and supported them despite the falling out she and Echo had. Lesion regarded him with a warm smile, arms open just enough for his partner to understand. It was an invitation, one he would normally refuse. However, it came as no shock to the older operator as the younger curled into his awaiting arms, face nuzzling slightly into the shorter males neck. He allowed Lesion to remove his headgear, mask being pulled below his chin.

 

Normally, he wouldn't allow Lesion to touch him in public. But this wasn't a normal day. Seeing Bandit nuzzle Jäger while they both slept on the flight home made him long for his partner and the comfort he knew the man would provide. Lesion whispered calming things to him as he slowly began to relax, fingers carding through his hair to help soothe him.

 

"Come on, let's get you inside. I'll make you some tea and we can rest for a bit, Six already gave us the all clear to take a few days off. You can work on fixing up Yokai in a couple days. You'll be okay."

 

He slid a hand down Lesions chest, fingers intertwining with the ones on his waist. He stepped back, looking down into Lesions eyes. He came to a sudden realization that had him nearly stumbling over his own feet as they slowly walked into base.

 

He couldn't live without Lesion. At least, not anymore.

 

The older male had planted himself so seamlessly into Echos life that he could no longer imagine a life without him in it, not that he really wanted to. Despite the dangerous, life-threatening work they did, he knew he wouldn't make it without Lesion.

 

The more he thinks about it, the more he accepts it.

 

He wouldn't have wanted it, wanted him, any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Echo is, like, two inches taller than Lesion. Sorry if it seems like Echo is a giant, but he technically is taller.)


	3. Kill the Lights (Fuze/Glaz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He heard the explosion, heard the window break, heard the scream. He saw the blood, crimson spattered over the window pane.  
> WARNINGS: Canon typical violence/injury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. Honestly. It shouldn't have taken me nearly this long to come up with something to offer you all, but here we are. I've been struggling with life these past few months or so, but here I am, ready to offer you this hot dumpster fire.

Olive eyes watched him pace back and forth, practically wearing a hole in the floor outside of Doc's "surgery center", as Thermite likes to call it.

 

"He'll be fine, you idiot, now sit down. Watching you pace is as entertaining as watching paint dry."

 

If looks could kill, Kapkan was sure he'd have been dead ages ago. He was mildly shocked to see the Uzbek take his advice, plopping down in a nearby chair with a huff, bright green eyes locked on the medic's door. Kapkan rolled his eyes, twirling a knife between his fingers as he, too, waited on the good doctor to emerge.

 

"Tell me what happened."

 

He saw the slight curl in his younger teammates upper lip, brows furrowing as he snarled.

 

"I've already told half of this damned base what happened. Why do I need to repeat myself to you?"

 

Kapkan let out a chuckle, reveling in the glare his friend shot at him. He adjusted in his seat, slotting his knife back into the hidden sheath within his boot. The Russian crossed his arms, eyebrow raised as the Uzbek fidgeted.

 

"I am not here to judge. Besides, it'll keep you distracted from whatever is going on in there." He tilted his head to gesture at the door in front of them, a 'work in progress' sign hanging from the doorknob.

 

Fuze sighed, shoulders slumping as he leaned back, resting his head against the wall behind him. He grit his teeth, taking in a deep breath as he closed his mossy eyes, words pouring from his lips.

 

* * *

 

 

_The mission was easy: Clear out the terrorist cell taking refuge in the Consulate building. Gather any intelligence on any other White Mask operations, if possible._

 

_A team consisting of Fuze, Glaz, IQ, Nomad, and Buck were dispatched to the location, Doc and Finka on standby in case of any medical emergencies._

 

_Fuze, IQ, and Buck agreed on clearing the basement first, Nomad and Glaz starting from the second floor and meeting the rest of the team on the main floor._

 

_Buck took to using his Skeleton Key to open a path through the non-reinforced garage door, IQ having determined that the room was clear of both nitro cell and any bombers that may have been roaming the building. Fuze used one of his Matryoshka's to clear out the basement kitchen, Buck clearing the hall near the spiral staircase with a well-placed frag, IQ quickly dispatching a bomber that came down the yellow staircase behind them. The group moved up the spiral staircase to the first floor after having determined that the basement was clear._

 

_They heard a muffled explosion from the top floor, but none of them could place the source. The sound of shattering glass and a familiar voice crying out had Fuze's blood running cold._

 

_Glaz was injured, he was sure of it. Buck quickly looked at his masked teammate, eyes blown wide. IQ shook her head, blue eyes cold as ice._

 

_"Nomad is with him. For now, we must do our best to clear out this floor, then we go to assist. I know it's not ideal, but we can't risk the whole mission, not now."_

 

_Fuze nodded, voice caught in his throat. Buck let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. Fuze heard Nomad's voice over the comms, but he didn't register her words._

 

_They heard heavy footsteps above them, a blue light briefly noticeable at the top of the spiral staircase as the second bomber briskly walked towards the offices. Fuze didn't notice his grip tighten on his AK as he took aim at a White Mask entering the lobby. One well placed bullet was all it took to take him down. One was all it took, but the Uzbek didn't let go of the trigger until he heard the click of his gun, mag emptied into the terrorist. They all heard the sound of an Airjab being triggered, followed by Nomad's own AK being fired. Neither IQ nor Buck said a word as they heard Fuze reload, covering whatever angles they thought were necessary, three more terrorists dispatched with ease by the time Fuze was ready to carry on._

 

_The air was heavy as they made their way up to the second floor, IQ carefully directing the group up the yellow staircase, mindful of the nitro cell littering the piano room. They heard more gunfire from the offices on the other end of the building, some of the tension being relieved by the tell-tale cracks of Glaz's OTs-03._

 

_Buck was the first to see the duo, the two having made a sort of camp in the far corner of the cubicles, a trail of blood leading from the kitchenette window to a desk from which he could see a familiar yellow laser, an Airjab being deployed on the doorway he was currently walking through. The Canadian quickly turned to see Fuze staring at the broken window, an almost disturbing amount of blood coating the frame. IQ walked into the Spetsnaz's line of view, breaking his train of thought and bringing him to follow the trail just as Buck had._

 

_"We're all clear, Nomad. Should have saved that last grenade of yours, huh?" Buck chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. IQ shook her head, a small smile on her face as Nomad rolled her eyes, having come out of cover upon realizing it was her teammates in the doorway. Fuze moved passed his team, kneeling down to see Glaz leaning against the wall, a small hole punched into the fragile barrier in front of him, the perfect place to use his sniper without risking being out in the open while offering Nomad cover fire. Glaz smiled at his partner, flinching slightly as he shifted, blood soaking through the cloth that was wrapped securely around his thigh. Fuze took a moment to look back at Nomad, now noticing her lack of tan over-shirt. She caught the motion of Fuze's helmet turning to face her direction, offering a nod in return to the one the stoic operator gave to her, a silent 'thank you' for her attempts to slow Glaz's bleeding._

 

_"I'm alright, Shuh. Turns out not all of our equipment is perfect. I had Nomad hot-breach me into the room, but something was off with the detonation. Didn't quite notice until I went boots-first into the still slightly intact window. Some of the glass managed to tear through my pants and, unfortunately, through my leg, too. I promise, it isn't as bad as the blood makes it look. Nomad sent out an alert over comms, Doc and Lera are prepped for me whenever we're ready for evac."_

 

_None of the others stood in his way as he walked out of the building, the bloody but alive Russian in his arms._

 

* * *

 

 

If he believed in a higher power, Kapkan would have sworn that being was behind the disturbingly perfect timing that came with Doc finally opening the previously locked door not ten seconds after Fuze finished recollecting the events of his latest mission. Fuze shot out of his chair, Kapkan following behind, much slower than the Uzbek. Doc smiled at the two, eyes tired, but bright.

 

"He'll be just fine. He lost quite a bit of blood, but Nomad did well with her emergency tourniquet. He needed a lot of stitching, and will need plenty of rest." He looked pointedly at the youngest male, a knowing gleam in his eyes. Kapkan couldn't help but smirk at the blank stare Fuze gave him in return. "You may see him now that he's come out of the anesthesia." The Frenchman stepped out of the doorway, allowing the Uzbek to enter the room. "I will be in my office if you need me."

 

Kapkan watched his teammate disappear behind the curtain separating the cot Glaz rested on from the rest of the room, form barely visible behind the fabric. He turned to Doc, weary expressions on both of their faces. Kapkan shook his head. "They need this time. I'll come back later, yes?" Doc sighed with a small smile, nodding in agreement.

 

They all knew the dangers of their jobs, but seeing the outline of Fuze curled over his partner, shaking, Doc couldn't help the feeling swirling in his chest.

 

He didn't dare think of what the outcome would have been had Glaz's injuries been worse.  _'Small victories.'_ He thinks, closing the door behind him with a smile. He flipped the sign hanging from the door, the polished wood reading 'do not disturb'.

 

_'Small victories indeed.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Glaz way too much. And again, I am SO SORRY I suck at updating things. I do hope to have something else out within the next month. It'll be my first official attempt at male/male smut so that's a thing (Spoilers? Maybe?)
> 
> If I mucked anything up too much, please do let me know! All of my works are un-beta'd and I often forego sleep to write so some things may slip under my radar.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Hell, enjoy your stay.


End file.
